


Wannabe

by allonsytastic



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: If you wanna be his lover... you gotta get with his fungi.





	Wannabe

Over the years, Hugh Culber has learned to live with _and grown to love_ his partner's little eccentricities - the most prominent example being an ever-growing collection of fungi slowly taking over their shared living space. What he did _not_ expect, however, was to find his boyfriend in their apartment, singing along quite exuberantly to an old-time earth classic on the stereo while employing one of his beloved potted fungi _(the blueish, two-tipped one he named 'Hans' in honour of his astromycology professor from university days)_ as makeshift microphone.

Without skipping a beat or missing a note, Paul hands Hugh a spare _microphone_ _(a green-dotted specimen called 'Kurt' in a matching, colour-coordinated pot)_ , flinging his free arm around Hugh's shoulder and serenading him in a playfully seductive manner. Hugh is left with no other choice than to join in, shimmying up to his lover with a bemused smile and stealing a kiss from him as the song ends.

All is well in the universe.


End file.
